This Is MY Story
by NICK-GAEA
Summary: This is a prolouge of FFX from auron's point of view. No major violence or gore or none of that in ch. 1, but it gets better...(quick read) ***NOT DONE*** (((((((PS: CHAPTER 4 IS UP!)))))))
1. The beginning...

AURON'S STORY:  
  
  
I lived many years after Tidus' original life, and died before. This is my story; my view  
of the final fantasy;  
  
I was dazed, as I walked across the thunder plains with High Summoner Braska, amazed as  
the lightning crept down toward Spira. It made me feel so small, so pathetic. But I knew I was going to change the world.  
I knew that I was going to defeat Sin. "Hey Auron! Come on!" Jecht called, "Were here!"  
  
Macalania Woods. The land of the lost. so many people have not found their way out of here, but I knew I would, because we were on a journey. A journey to obtain the final aeon. A journey, to defeat sin. We were near the macalania cloister of trials, to get the magical aeon Shiva. Just as I cought up with Braska and Jecht, a fiend attacked us! "Braska! Quick! Summon someone!" I yelled.  
  
And so he did. He summoned the aeon named Valefor. Braska had named him fly-guy, but i don't know why, because that is an odd name. But anyway, he summoned fly-guy, and in all his glory, Valefor flew in from the heavans, and attacked. Valefor used his most powerfull attack: Energy wave. The Chimeras were obliverated! after that tiring battle, it was peacefull.  
  
After the 3 of us arrived at Rin's travel agencey near lake macalania, they met a young guado, named Seymour. "Hi Lord Braska! Im so happy to meet you in the flesh! My name's Seymour!"  
  
"hello seymour! how are you?  
  
"im fine, how are you?"  
  
"Im good thanks for asking. I heard your father was murdered. is it true?"  
  
"yes it is."  
  
"well, im sorry about it, have you found the culprit?"  
  
"no, but when we do, the guados will crush him!"  
  
"ha! ha! well im glad to hear it!"  
  
"hey mr. Braska, are you goona go into the cloister?"  
  
"no. not yet. Im going to have a rest first."  
  
"oh ok. Well, bye mr. Braska!"  
  
"bye. Say Jecht, would you liek a room as well?"  
  
"Na, im goona have a look around this desolate place. Maybe i can find some hidden city, or... bar."  
  
"oh ok. How about you Auron?  
  
"no." I said, " I am going to guard you. goodnight Braska."  
  
"goodnight."  
  
And so Braska took his first rest since the start of his pilgrimage, Jech found his bar, and auron stood guard. The next morning however, would be riddled with disaster...  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1.  
  
time taken: 1 hour (***remember, this is my FIRST story, so im not all that good.***)  
chapters left: approx. 15  
time until next chapter: approx 2/3 days 


	2. Attack at the travel agency!

CHAPTER 2:  
  
The next morning, Jecht woke up in a room of Rin's Travel Agencey, sweaty and   
tired(he got drunk... again), to confusion and madness everywhere! people were running,   
quite restive, and people were jumping into the lake! "What is all this?!" He yelled.  
  
"It's the wendigo! I'ts escaped!!!" a townsperson yelled.  
  
"Oh my gosh! HERE IT COMES!!!!!"  
  
The wendigo ran across the lake, though it was gigantic and VERY heavy, it ran   
across as though weighing nothing at all. It picked up an innocent person, and threw her   
into Rin's travel agencey directly though the wall! with a bone crushing slam, the outer   
wall of the building collapsed. "Kill it!" a guado warrior called.  
  
The Wendigo put up quite a good fight, but not enough to match 3 guado swordsman!   
They ripped through it's flesh like a warm knife through butter, crushed it's bones with   
clubs, and finally, decapitated it. "WOHOO!" All the people cheered in unison as the head   
rolled harmlessly into a hole in the frozen lake. Just then, Braska and I walked out of   
the hotel, curious of why there was blood all over the snow, a collapsed wall, and 1 dead   
guado. "What in Spira's name happened here?" Braska asked.  
  
And then Jecht explained it to us. He told us how the commotion had woken him up,   
he ran out and heard that there was a wendigo, and it had then killed somebody."And then,   
3 guado sword guys tore 'im limb from limb!" he said.  
  
"Interesting, but we must be going to the cloister."  
  
"Yup. I guess so."  
  
"OK. You two wait by the enterence, while I go in. Got it?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Good."  
  
When Braska entered the cloister of trials, Jecht and I waited... and waited...   
and waited... until finally it had been nearly five hours, and both of us were bored   
beyond belief. So since I guarded Braska the night before, Jecht agreed to wait while I   
had a look around.  
  
Soon after, I found an interesting man, a guado, who was talking to an al-bhed.   
They seemed awfully engaged in their conversation, and slightly suspicious. For what I   
did not know, but I was soon to find out...  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2:  
time taken:1.5 hours  
chapters left:approx. 14  
time until next chapter:approx. 1/2 days (its a weekend finally! trimester over!) 


	3. A suspicious Guado, trading machina???

CHAPTER 3:  
  
  
When I walked up to the two men, they stopped their conversation in a hurry. "What do you   
think you're doing here? You-you human!" The Al-bhed swore in his own language, aparently   
angry with the guado. "Chi kanzo lah-mahb!!" he yelled, and then stormed off.  
  
"I do think I am not allowed equal rights to you, sir?" I snapped.  
  
"Well! I've never-"  
  
"thats enough! what would you be doing near a temple that's so secretive?"  
  
"we were negotiating a trade deal for... for... uh..."  
  
"a machina?"  
  
"... Yes, but if you tell anyone, I swear that I'll-"  
  
"And why do you think that I would do such a thing?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I do not believe that I am such a lowly servant of the High summoner Lord   
Braska!"  
  
"Lord Braska?! I'm so sorry sir!"  
  
"Yes. All is forgiven in the name of yevon."  
  
"thank you sir."  
  
"goodbye."  
  
"goodbye."  
  
'So the man was trading a machina? well i wonder what for?' I thought. After the   
small confrotation, i returned to the cloister's temple-entrence and waited. Soon after I   
returned, Braska returned, exhausted, and sweaty, but OK. "was it successfull my lord?" I   
said.   
  
He couldn't speak, he was so tired, so he simply nodded. "OH YEAH!" Jecht yelled.   
"ANOTHER AEO-"  
  
"silence!" I said quietly, "This is a temple! not a blitzball stadium!"  
  
"Sorry!" He replied sarcasticly, but quieter.  
  
Shortly after we left macalania temple, We went to the Zanerkand ruins to obatin   
the final aeon...  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3:  
time taken: .75 hours  
chapters left: approx. 13  
time until next chapter: approx. 1 day 


	4. The final AEON

CHAPTER 4:  
  
  
It turns out that the guado was BUYING an airship, not trading some small   
machina... like a gun. He offered to give us a ride to anywhere we would like, as long as   
we all kept our mouths shut. When we told him that we wanted to go to Zanerkand, it was   
sad. He broke down, cursing himself for ever making such a stupid decision. "But you DID   
say anywhere." I told him, losing my patience because he was constantly whimpering.  
  
"I know," he said, "but I didn't-"  
  
"say to Zanerkand? you didn't. you said ANYWHERE!"  
  
"damn, got me with the legal mumbo jumbo!"  
  
"yes, im... quite good at that."  
  
"oh frickin fine."  
  
"thats better"  
  
After the debate, (I made sure it was short) we took the very convienient ride   
there, and he practicly threw us off the giant plane, obviously eager to leave. "You be   
carefull now!" He hollared.  
  
"Yeah, like he'll be back!" Jecht said sarcasticly. (Jecht was sarcastic much too   
often)  
  
So we made a long grueling journey toward the wreaked, abondoned chamber of   
fayth. Along the way, we saw many un-sent spirits talking to eachother, then staring at   
us as we passed. We made a long, but thankfully peacefully, trip to the chamber of fayth,   
and when they arrived, Lady Yunalesca was waiting. "So, you must be Braska. The one I've   
heard so much about? Well I'm pleased to meet you!"  
  
"Me too. Ummm... about the aeon..."  
  
"Oh yes... the aeon... about that... you DO know that you will surely die if you   
are to summon him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you DO know that sin will eventually come back after the calm?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, this no one ever knows; we need one other person to become the fayth for   
the aeon."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. So, who will it be?"  
  
At this point, after all this, I decided that it would be easier if I did,   
because I had no family then, but now, that I'm in the spirit world - sent - I do. Then I   
didn't, and I never thought I would, so I accepted. "I will." I said.  
  
"NO, I will." Jecht argued.  
  
"I WILL." I said sternly.  
  
"What ever! I WILL!" He yelled.  
  
We we're easily engaged in that arguement for nearly ten minuets, and then Jecht   
  
lost it. "DAMN YOU AURON!!! I WILL!!! I'M USELESS NOW AS IT IS!!! LET ME MAKE USE OF   
  
MYSELF, SO YOU AT YOU LEAST WILL BE ABLE TO HELP BRASKA KILL HIM!!!"  
  
  
  
"Silence!" Braska said, being the first time he had even spoken in about twenty   
  
minuets, "Jecht, you may be the fayth. Auron, you have wanted to fight for some time now,   
  
so you can help ME fight sin!"  
  
  
  
"So be it." I said.  
  
"What ever... I dont care really." Jecht said.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4:  
Time taken: 2 hour  
Chapters left:10 approx.  
Time until next chapter: 3/4 days (School w/ TONS of homework) 


	5. AUTHORS NOTES...

AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
  
I hate to disapoint you, but I forgot most about FF10, and I can't write more... If I do, itll b chap 6, but for now lets say i gave up on this... 


End file.
